herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Racoon888
RE Images Please read HeroPedia's spoiler policy. It should make things clear to you. And the images you uploaded were in bad quality, so i won't be restoring them any time soon. Thank you for you cooperation. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 23:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I not need that you restore this bad quality. what I ask is that when is updated, you will restore this pictures on my page ? yes, it is a bad quality but I scarcly sucess to upload this pictures.what I ask is that when they update,restore no my pictures,but this pictures.when it update I ask that you search these pictures and upload them in Good quality. and about the legion, when you can and need this please restore it :Uh, I am very sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you mean the image you put on your userpage? --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 12:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin I see you asked about becoming an admin. Well I got a message from our leader User:ThatDevilGuy in which asked if I wanted to become an admin. I accepted and here I am. The other way you can become an admin is by going http://herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Heropedia:Requests_for_adminship%7Chere and putting yourself up for nomination. Hope this helps. --JediToa (talk) 16:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Brain Attack hello administrators, just so you know, I have a surprise for you, the trailer of brain attack is published on youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JB-kkSRwX20 :You're meant to nominate here, but I'm going to give you a heads up and say you're not going to be promoted any time soon, sorry. So nominating yourself is a wasted effort. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 01:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 6.0. I'm sorry but we are not allowed to put on brain attack information yet. If you want to put on some brain attack info you may want to check out Brickipedia becuase they do not have a spoiler policy. Sorry :( --JediToa (talk) 14:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) why ? even in the site of hero factory is appear so why you do this. Please Write here a reason that compelle me why to do this. Well I see that HeroFactory.com now has a countdown until Brain attack starts. I wanted to put on some brain attack info myself. However, TDG has a strict spoiler policy. You can discuss it with him. For now, I would probably start a blog post explaining you ideas to the rest of the staff. Unfortunately, it is just not the time to make pages on it. I will also talk about it on the Wiki Metru Forums. --JediToa (talk) 15:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I swear that I see on hero factory Site a picture of Brain attack with a countdown of the days who remain for the brain attack publish. look at yourself on the hero factory site. I tried to speak with him TDG too but he was stubborn than you can talk,anyway I hate his dictatorial policy And therefore I am grateful to you,JediToa that you replace him as Administrator. and now, if you no restore my page, I leave this wiki and found another wiki without dictatorial policy.Racoon888 (talk) 15:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ignores ? ok.I does what I planed.ok, so bye dictadeleters until you apologize and restore my page. I will build a free wiki with a democratic society who leave you behind.when you expand my page before you come to admin, I thought you friend. but now I feel betrayed because hero factory yes countdown and as director, you should must know it.so bye frebetrayer Listen you are right about the brain attack stuff. However, we both know that TDG is the leader and I am only an admin. I personally would like to put some brain attack info. If you make a different Herofactory wiki, I will help you --JediToa (talk) 17:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I hope that makes up for it. I build the other wiki to make a democratic wiki.i don't want to rival with TDG.I not want to listen to his's dictatory policy.so if you want a wiki without him, please enter and expand my wiki :http://the-hero-factory-lego-series.wikia.com/wiki Note from the Angry Birds WikiEdit You said you were ten years old? Right? That means not only you cannot edit at the Angry Birds Wiki, you can't edit at any ''wiki. So pardon me, but you can't edit here or anywhere else anymore.The Boomerang 20:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC)The Boomerang Blocked I was too stubborn to reply? Sorry, your attitude is shocking. I have no desire to even try to reach an agreement with you. So you're not blocked for 3 years. Have fun. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif ('Talk''') 23:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC)